The Legend of the Mutsu
by D2Killerz
Summary: Legends tell of an invincible martial art known as Mutsu Enmei-Ryu,an unarmed style that allows the user to defeat any number of armed opponents using incredible speed and strength. This is the story of the successor to the name of the Mutsu. NaruxHina
1. The Beginning

_There is a legend. Ever since the dawn of the shinobi, they have fought unarmed and is said to walk the path of the undefeated. They are the Shura. The people call their techniques...Mutsu Enmei-Ryuu._

* * *

**T**he dark skies rumbled ominously as the rain drizzled along the cold, hard ground. There was an air of urgency and danger in this night. A young man that couldn't have been more than 24 smiled carelessly during this night as he walked through street. He suddenly stopped to stare at the sky with up turned, closed eyes.

"Hacha hacha...it seems like I have work for me~"

As he said this, a man nearly invisible from the darkness of night came sprinting down. As he got closer it became apparent he wasn't doing any law-abiding work as over his shoulder was a young girl, no more than four years old. This ninja without knowing had chosen the worst possible route to take.

The Kumo-nin had spotted the young man and after making a split-decision decided he couldn't leave any witnesses. He reached into his clothing and deftly took out his kunai and flicked it at him with top speed as he came within a few yards of his position. Luckily that guy was totally distracted, just looking at the sky.(He actually thought it was just some loony at first considering it looked like he was talking to himself)

Suddenly in a flash he saw the world go upside down, felt a sharp piercing pain in the back of his neck, and then finally the blackness of death washed over him. The young man stood smiling at the little girl he was cradling in his left arm. His eyebrows raised slightly and said to her,"Hacha~~ A scary guy is coming~"

Hyuuga Hiashi came barreling down from a corner intending to surprise the kidnapper. As he turned sharply, he looked to see a young man in a traditional dogi(white top/blue bottom) standing above what looked to be the Kumo ninja with his neck protruding out from an odd angle. Hiashi slowly walked over to him keeping his guard up. He stood about a meter away from him and stared him down with cold eyes.

The martial artists with his mysterious smile and bright eyes said cheerfully,"Ah ah I guess this cuu~te girl is yours. I kinda went a bit overboard with this guy." Unamused, Hiashi stared down the man holding his daughter and demanded coldly to explain the situation.

Replying in a somewhat boastful voice he said,"Well he seemed to be a bad guy when he threw this knife at me" he lifted his left hand gently to show the kunai the kumo nin had thrown. "I had side stepped and twisted my body towards him so I was directly in front of him. Theeen I while holding the little missus here grabbed the front of his shirt flipping him around and kicked his neck which inadvertently broke his neck. Hacha~ nearly forgot, here's your girl."

He carried her gently with both arms at that point and caringly left her in the arms of Hiashi. Setting his back straight, the young man smiled despite his cold gaze. Suddenly the ice king broke his harsh expression, chuckling loudly and a smile was brought to his face. "Heh, I like you, now please tell me the name of my child's savior."

Smiling, the young man cheerfully answered,"Mutsu Akio."

Something seemed to tick in Hiashi's head and suddenly stared in amazement at Akio. This had become what history would later mention be the beginning of the Mutsu and Hyuuga relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Going to stay with this story until at least I hit the shippudden arc which then i'll have to actually know's going on with the story x_x; Points goes to people that have watched or read this series. Anywho random tidbits of info about the fanfic.**

**Akio means Husband/Manly/Heroic.**

**This story will be changed in a variety of ways and will definitely have more closeness at the early stages of naruto and hinata's life. I just have a question / poll for readers who will be interested.**

**Would you prefer me to go straight to the start of Naruto or write /focus on their early life.**

**Want Akio to somewhat train Naruto/Hinata early on[which will be put in the category of option #2 for the first question]**


	2. The Meeting

_There is a legend. Ever since the dawn of the shinobi, they have fought unarmed and is said to walk the path of the undefeated. They are the Shura. The people call their techniques...Mutsu Enmei-Ryuu._

* * *

Shortly after their first meeting, Mutsu Akio and his son, Yori was brought to the Hyuuga estate to live there. This decision had been immediately planned when Hiashi learned that they currently had no residence whom were just living off the streets and rundown hotels. After their stay for the night, early in the waking mornings were the Mutsu summoned before the elders. Their vehement resistance towards the staying of the two wanderers were brought to the end when they learned of their family. They were left stunned in shock as Hiashi, Akio, and Yori left the room.

Hiashi and Akio talked as if they were friends since childhood with his half-asleep five-year old son traveling in tow."Haha-hahaa. Hi-hiashi did you see their faces when they heard my family's name?"

Hiashi smiled as he tucked his hands in his sleeves,"Well it's to be expected considering you're the descendent of my great-grand father who was known as the strongest Hyuuga in his generation along with saving his son."

Akio began to slow down to a stop which Hiashi soon followed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He had his face down, completely unreadable until he looked towards Hiashi with a heated stare and a smirk on his face.

"Ooh? Strongest of **his** generation hm? So who's the strongest of **this** generation?"

Hiashi smirked back and replied in an out-of-character manner,"Well of course that would have to be me...considering I **am** the current head of the Hyuuga main house."

"Well well, then perhaps you'd like to fight me to see if you have surpassed your ancestor?"

The two men stared at eachother heatedly, their bloods starting to pump as the tension grew. Suddenly Akio felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see young Yori staring back at him with half-closed eyes.

"_Papa...i'm sleepy~"_

All tension between the two disapparated in an instant and Akio immediately scooped him up off to the ground and rubbed his cheek against his son's. "Wah so cute~ Well then guess we'll have to get you to bed!"

The only thing Hiashi could do was smile at this scene in front of him and left them to themselves. The matter of an actual serious fight between the two would not come up again until many many years later.

* * *

*Two years later*

Hinata stood at the gate leading towards the ninja academy along with other children and their parents. She breathed a little sigh as she looked around to see her father not around. Suddenly she felt someone scoop her up from behind and lifting her up to his shoulders. She looked down, for a moment having a brief moment of hope that it was her father. Unfortunately it was for nothing, as she looked at the familiar mop of head that belonged to Uncle Akio.

"Uhn! Uncle Akio! Lemme down!"

Akio laughed heartily and danced around,"Hachacha! It's your big day Hina-cha~n! You have to enjoy it so forget about that meanie Hiashi! He had this stupid meeting that stopped him from coming. Don't worry though! I promise to drag him out to make sure he comes to see you home when you get out of school!"

Hinata giggled, always liking her newly found family member who came in two years ago. She also loved the fact that he never broke a promise. After some more seconds, Akio let her down gently and Yori walked forward scratching the back of his head.

"Neh neh, Hinata, be sure to tell me about everything you learn in there okay!"

Hinata nodded energetically. Yori had become her surrogate older brother whom protected her from everything. He looked like a miniature Akio which always caused her to giggle when she thought about it(along with father strangely enough(replace giggle with chuckle though)). Although he was plenty athletic and capable, he had chosen not to go to follow in his father's footsteps to become a true successor of the Mutsu Enmei-Ryuu.

Yori then said smiling,"Oh and remember, if anyone bullies you don't hesitate to call me, i'll beat them up for you!" Akio as well added in,"I'll join in too, anyone that bullies my hina-chan deserves the death punishment!"

Giggling, Hinata waved them good bye, ready and confident already for whatever laid ahead. The two shouted after her to be sure to make friends, be popular, do her best, and such all the way until she entered the building. It wasn't until she was actually inside that she realized how embarrassing the two were being causing her to turn as red as a tomato. She hid into a corner to cool off, before heading to her classroom to begin her first day.

* * *

The father and son began their walk back to the Hyuuga estate, ignoring the whispers and gossip of the other parents around them.

"_Hey hey who are those two to talk so familiar with the heir to Hyuuga?"_

"_It's those people that began living with the Hyuuga a few years ago."_

"_Really? What could possibly have made those uptight Hyuuga elders to allow them into their home?"_

"_Well I heard a rumor that the father had actually saved Hyuuga-sama's daughter and killed the kidnapper."_

"_Really? Doesn't explain why they took the blame for that incident..."_

"_Pfft, it was probably their pride..."_

Yori stopped for a moment to see a young blonde child with a backpack walking towards the academy by himself. It was apparent he was completely by himself, with no one to see himself. Akio seemed to have noticed it as well and simply nodded towards his son,"Go ahead, i'll wait over by the dojo."

"Okay, thanks tou-san!"

In a split Yori rushed off to greet him, with his father simply smiling to himself, walking off alone, proud of his son.

Yori jumped in front of Naruto and leaned in close to his face.

"Ohayou! Are you becoming a ninja? Kuwaa~ How great! Hey hey if it's okay with you, could you be my friend! I mean i'm not going to be a ninja, but i'd love to learn about what you guys will be taught in there."

The blonde kid was taken back by this sudden energetic person his age. His mind couldn't think if a proper response to this random situation leaving him stuttering for a moment.

"Uh-wa-wellll-er-uhmmm.." Yori laughed a little at what trouble he seemed to be having and for a moment which Yori took note of(and stopped his laughing) he looked hurt. "Ah sorry sorry, you were just acting pretty funny." His eyes brightening up again, the blonde child regained his composure and responded ethusiastically to his first initial greeting,"Ah it's fine! Hehe well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one that will become the greatest ninja ever! The Hokage! Glad ta meet you, i'll be glad to be your friend! So what's your name?"

"Oh? Hokage?" He vaguely remembered the title from what Hiashi and his father had taught him. "Well then, my name is Mutsu Yori. The man who will become the successor to the Mutsu Enmei-Ryuu and who will prove that it is the ultimate and superior fighting style throughout the entire world!

"Hehe well your fighting style will have to come second to me!"

"Pfft, then when I succeed my father lets fight and see who's superior."

"Fine by me!"

They both grinned at each other, then Yori who was holding the belt of his waist with his left hand, offered up his right hand for a handshake. For a moment Naruto looked confused as to what to do, which Yori cleared up.

"You're supposed to shake my hand, it's what men do when they promise on something."

Naruto grinned, with his eyes shining brightly, took his hand and shook. This would later be known in history as the marking of the friendship between Uzumaki Naruto and Mutsu Yori, whom would later serve to aid Naruto in saving the world.

A/N I'm totally forgetting something in this chapter, so if you see something off tell me~~

Edited the first chapter a little to make it easier for reading and changed Hinata's age from 6 to 4.

* * *

Random Notes

Yori means Dependence[may change his name later, any suggestions would be welcome]

Ohayou means Good Morning

Questions/Polls still hold up from last chapter.

Would you prefer me to go straight to the start of Naruto or write /focus on their early life.

Want Akio to somewhat train Naruto/Hinata early on[which will be put in the category of option #2 for the first question]

Also thanks to Rose Tiger for pointing out some errors and such.


End file.
